Burning Truth
by broken-horn
Summary: The Yondaime wasnt what every one thought he was, no one knew he supported orochimaru's twisted experiments. Naruto is slowly learning he's not the hero he was made out to be.


Summary: Narutos life has been a lie, the only truth that had been constant for him is the Kyuubi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,

The 4th hokage sighed as he made his way down a dark tunnel, the Kyuubi was a few days from reaching the village and he currently had no way of defeating the massive beast that grew closer every second and killed the squads he had sent to slow it down. As he neared a door he could hear the sounds a screaming coming from behind it, it was beyond this door that he kept his darker secrets it was in this room were the sins of his past laid waiting to be awoken. "Orochimaru-san." He called opening the steel door "Why have you called me to this dreary place?" Namikaze Minato looked around the room and sighed seeing the green glowing test tubes filled with deformed babies and animals all looking half dead. He recognized many of the features in the pitiful experiments, The bakuygan in three of the children that had misshapen hands and feet, the sharingan in a animal that looked like a bear, " Failures I presume?" he asked grinning similar to a twisted snake we all know and love. "But lets cut to the chase why did you call me?"

Orochimaru grinned as he looked up at his friend from his microscope, "Minato-Kun you know these weak specimens you keep providing me don't give me much to work with." He said chuckling as he stood up to greet his friend, "But your right we need to hurry that damned fox will be here soon." He said leading him to a single text tube different than the rest, this single tube had an ominous red glow and inside was a perfectly normal infant with a tiny tuft of blonde hair, "He's the only survivor on the implants I gave to the twelve, the only one to manifest the Nenshou chishio ( Burning blood)." He said grinning madly as the child opened its eyes showing two burning orbs that seemed to burn into one soul, " He would be a perfect vessel for sealing the Kyuubi into." Minato ran his hand along the tube and smiled wickedly as the child closed his eyes,

Minato laughed to loudly at the thought, "He would be a perfect vessel, and unlimited chakra supply along with his own destructive abilities."Minato then walked toward the exit, "Have the experiment ready for when the beast arrives." He said slamming the door and making his way back to his office to finish the seal that would contain the Kyuubi. He could not fail in his attempt to seal the beast every thing had to be perfect for the future of his unborn child, "Kushina." He thought smiling softly, his wife was due to have a baby the day that diabolical fox would arrive his only regret was that he see his child grow up.

(Time skip, day of arrival)

" We must hold the beast till the Hokage arrive!" Exclaimed a random ninja be for he was stepped on by a massive paw. " Aghhhhh!!!" the sounded the screams of more ninja as the were either crushed alive, "Damn it Just a little longer!" this was the scene that the Yondaime arrived to riding on the boss summon Gamabunta.

" This is the end Kyuubi!!" Minato yelled as he went threw his last set of hand seals and let a single tear drop from his eyes as he thought of his wife and child, he had a daughter. She was so full of life and almost giggled constantly, "I'm going to miss you Mikomi (hope)." He said as the Shinigami appeared behind him taking his and Kyuubi's soul devouring his and sealing it into the abomination that was the infant in his arms only to gasp in horror as the beast's dead body fell onto the hospital were his family presided. " D-damn." He muttered as blood dribbled down his chin and tears fell from his eyes, Gamabunta set him down and disappeared in a puff of some saying his goodbyes " Your enjoying this aren't you fox?" he asked the infant who only giggled in response uncrying despite the burden placed on his frail body. It was at that moment the life disappeared from the beloved fourth Hokage him clutching the supposed new born in his arms with tears streaming down his face.

That was the scene the third came across, he slowly approached the dead hero and took the baby from his arms and saw a note fall from the Yondaime's pocket. He slowly bent down to pick the note up and cried silently as he read that the boy was to be named Uzumaki Naruto and was to been seen as a hero, (AN There is a reason for this even though he is an experiment). He carried the boy threw the crowds of civilians and ninja that were slowly returning now that the threat of death was gone, "People of Konoha!" he yelled out getting the villagers attention, "Today we have witnessed the defeat of the mighty nine tailed fox." This one statement caused the entire village to erupt in cheers shouting the glory of the 4th. "But this is also a day of mourning for the ones we've lost along with our greatest hero, but is his place we have a new hero!" The Sandiame Hokage shouted causing many villagers and ninja to look at him confused, he raised up the small boy know as Naruto "Here is the vessel for the Kyuubi's soul, it is in this tiny body that our.." he was interrupted by the shouts of protest and angry riots.

" We must kill the demon!!" shouted a random civilian, " We must not let it return to power!!" called the village demanding the child's death how looked at them with warm sapphire colored eyes, After many moments and a large amount of killing intent the village grew silent,

"From this day forth any one who mentions the sealing of Kyuubi into this boy will be executed!" he said rubbing his temple, "From now on that will be law." He said using disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Though unknown to him a certain snake was watching with its pale yellow eyes, " Naruto-kun grow strong with the gifts I have given you." the voice said sinking into the ground leaving no trace he had ever been there.

(Time skip 8 years)

Eight year old Naruto was running for his life he was unsure of what he had done wrong all he did was pick up some old ladies purse when she shouted that the demon was robbing her. This was what lead to him running to an alley trying to avoid the mob that had gathered only to be disappointed when he came to a dead end, " P-please." He begged moving behind a trash can to provide some comfort, the only answer her got was a punch the face and being thrown to the wall as the mob began beating him with what ever they could grab, pipes, beer bottle to sticking rusty nail in his skin spilling his blood on the walls and felt his bones snap, 'why, why does this happen to me?' he asked himself as his body began to feel hot like something wanted to burst from his body. "WHY?" he asked his body exploded in a wave of heat incinerating those around him, 'Why?' were his last thought be for his mind fell into darkness.

Read and review.


End file.
